The purposes of this study are to determine the need for and the access to health, transportation, and selected social services of an elderly inner city population. Specifically, potential barriers to needed services as well as factors enabling the use of services will be investigated. Access measures will be developed to ascertain use/acquisition of services relative to need. To accomplish these objectives, a sample survey of non-institutionalized elderly persons in a selected inner city area will be conducted, and the collected data will be analyzed employing statistical techniques capable of revealing higher order interactions among variables measuring barriers and enabling factors as well as the relative effects of these factors. In the urban area selected for study, blacks constitute a large proportion of the residents (at least 86 percent). Consequently most of the elderly subjects will be black. However, elderly white persons in the survey area will be included in the study. Thus, this is a study of inner city elderly persons with the majority of the sample being black.